The present invention relates to heads for iron golf clubs (as distinguished from the so-called "woods") and, more particularly, to an iron golf club head designed to relatively reduce the influence of air flow on the head during the stroke downswing.
Conventional iron golf club heads will first be described with reference to FIG. 1 wherein 1 indicates a club head body made of metal and being comprised of a face portion 2 having an inclination corresponding to the loft angle relating to the particular iron club member, a top portion 3 above face portion 2, a sole portion 4 extending rearwardly from the lower margin of face portion 2, a toe portion 5, a heel portion 6 on either lateral end of face portion 2, and a neck portion (hosel) 7 extending obliquely upwardly from heel portion 6.
With the conventional iron golf club head as above described, when the downswing is performed descending from the top position, the air flow passing by top portion 3 of head body 1 streams into the side of a back portion 8 of said body 1 and produces a plurality of vortex flow, which act largely on said head body 1 to cause an aerodynamic reaction. As a result, the swing speed of the club head drops, the trajectory of the head fluctuates to render unsuitable the posture of the club head relative to the ball and the direction of the club head face portion 2 with respect to the desired course of flight of the ball. Additionally, the impact point on the golf club face portion 2 with the ball deviates from a requisite contact point thereby increasing the possibility of causing a faulty or imperfect shot, resulting in substantial failure to increase the travel distance of the ball. These disadvantages are peculiar to iron clubs of lower iron number.
Furthermore, with the iron golf club head as above described, adjustment of toe-heel balance, particularly of the weight balance between top and sole, is scarcely attainable.
The present invention has solved the foregoing problems of the prior art. Thus, the primary object thereof is to provide an iron golf club head which eliminates the posture and direction of the head thereby reducing the potential for a faulty or imperfect shot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an iron golf club head of the character stated which conduces to facile adjustment of toe-heel balance and top-sole balance of the golf club head.
To achieve the foregoing objects, an iron golf club head according to the present invention includes a wing for suppression of fluctuation provided at a top portion of the golf club head which extends rearwardly thereof and coincides with the radial trajectory of the head during the stroke downswing.